


Crystal

by NosyFrenchie



Series: Unusual Pairings [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Peace Walker era, Reader-Insert, The Phantom Pain era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/pseuds/NosyFrenchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My soul is shattered, my heart torn by anguish."</p><p>Drabbles inspired by some of Charles Baudelaire's Flowers of Evil poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LXXVII: La Pipe / The Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard of Metal gear, it was through a french youtuber called "Joueur du Grenier", litteraly "Player of the attic". Said man specializes in retro gaming and criticized the NES version of the first Metal Gear.
> 
> When I saw this video, I was playing Far Cry 3, soooooooooo... yeah.  
> Later on a guy in my class, Xavier showed me a poster of MGSV he had on his phone. It blew me away but, I didn't know shit about the series so I did some research.  
> In total, I played the first MGS, MGS 2 : Sons of Liberty and now I'm currently playing Snake eater in hopes of never hearing Ocelot ranting about how 'EXHILARATING' the reloading of his revolver is again.
> 
> So, I don't know much about Peace Walker, just that it's happening somewhere in South America but I'm still going to write in its context because... reasons.
> 
> Je radote, je radote... Enjoy the piece!

You embrace and lull his soul in this teal and grey whirlwind tumbling from his lips. The smoke doesn't unsettle you, it used to in your younger and fairer days but not anymore.

And so, drawing untraceable patterns with the tips of your fingers up and down his stomach, you appease him, charming his heart and relieving him of his strain.  
The dog tags are cold against your breasts and his hands warm on your hips. A sigh, a second one followed by a moan and intangible sounds rise beneath the mild glow of the kerosene lamp and under the large mosquito netting.

Heating up slowly, surely…


	2. LXXII: Le Revenant/ The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pawn, a phantom, a shell of the man you love...  
> But a promise made to said man merely weeks ago keeps you at his side.
> 
> MGSV : The Phantom Pain era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished MGS 3...  
> Well, that game was kinda--- I'M STILL IN A DREAAAAAAAAM SNAKE EATER!!!!!!!!!!  
> *cough* *cough* Sorry, my ovaries just keep exploding, don't worry about it.

He gives you just as usual cold kisses in the same unfocused pattern along the curve of your neck, his hands slither between your thighs, your breasts. Into your very soul, he worms his way in.

When you rouse, he is still here. It is hard getting used to this, this presence, this phantom.  
He is not him, he is not your naked snake, but it is undeniable that a fragment of him lives within this pawn. And as long as it does, you promised to stay by his side, no matter the consequences.

Once more, even after all these years, he grasps your heart and you happily surrender.


	3. CXXVIII: A Une Passante/ To A Passerby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man surrounded by legends seems inaccessible, above everyone, everything and well past your reach... And yet.
> 
> Before Peace Walker events

The place is noisy, buzzing with life around him. You, you observe him over the rim of your glass, mocking his unease.  
Among his fellow mortals and away from the legends surrounding him, he is almost uncomfortable.  
He twists around, waiting for you to move to his side, in his single sky blue eye, a storm swirling. The eye-patch acts like the black curtain interrupting the act, casting the dark shadow of the night over his world, over yours.

“You're too theatrical.”

The renowned Naked Snake stands, he blurs. An indistinguishable mass of flesh and smoke. You follow still, restlessly after him. You ignore where he flees but you gave too much, too little to stop chasing now.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?  
> If you did, leave some kudos behind you if not well... huh... I dunno.
> 
> Guess you have to make your own decisions in life, who would have guessed?


End file.
